Sensualité
by phenixmiyavi
Summary: La découverte de l'amour à travers les yeux d'un novice alias Eragon placé entre les mains expertes de Murtagh, slash, lemon, yaoi que du bon et rien que du bon.
1. Découverte

**Genre** : Romance

**Couple** : Eragon x Murtagh

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à Christopher Paolini, de moi, ne vient que la perversion.

**Important **: j'ai pas encore lu le livre, toute cette histoire concerne le film et uniquement le film. Désolé pour ceux qui ont lu le deuxième tome...

**Sensualité**

**Chapitre 1** : Découverte

Eragon venait de se réveiller. Il y avait déjà une semaine qu'il avait tué Durza. Saphira s'était très bien remise de ses blessures infligées par la magie noire. Elle était chouchoutée et adulée par tous les protégés des Vardens. Durant cette semaine, Eragon avait passé beaucoup de temps à apprendre le maniement des armes avec Murtagh. D'abord, il perfectionna son tir à l'arc puis, progressivement, ils commencèrent les combats rapprochés : l'épée puis le poignard. Depuis que Brom l'avait délivré de l'emprise de son père en le tuant, Murtagh avait vagabondé par monts et par vaux. Il s'était débrouillé seul pendant plusieurs année, échappant aux sbires du roi par sa ruse et son adresse. Ils s'entraînaient torse nu pour qu'Eragon puisse voir comment devaient bouger ses muscles. Après leur cinq heures d'entraînement matinal qui débutait à l'aube, ils allaient se baigner sous une petite cascade à une demi-heure de marche. Cette marche rapide était destinée à clore l'entraînement par des élongations. Puis venait le moment tant attendu, la délivrance, le salut. Au bas de la cascade se trouvait une source chaude. Ils l'avaient choisi pour cette raison. Ils pouvaient ainsi choisir de prendre une bonne douche froide afin de se prélasser dans un bain bouillant ou l'inverse. Aujourd'hui, ils prirent la douche froide en premier. Ils se prélassaient à présent dans les sources. Quelle chaleur, pensa Eragon, ça fait du bien, ça détend. Voyant qu'il se massait la base du cou, Murtagh proposa :

- Un petit massage?

- J'avoue que je ne dirai pas non, ta passe de tout à l'heure m'a ruiné le dos.

- Celle où il faut passer l'épée d'une main à l'autre en passant derrière son dos? Oui, c'est sûr, les premières fois, ça fait mal mais tu verras que plus tu le feras, moins tu souffriras. Mais tu t'en es pas si mal tiré que ça, tu manques seulement de souplesse.

Murtagh passa derrière Eragon et posa ses mains sur la base de son cou. Ce contact chaud et ciblé laissa échapper un soupir de contentement au jeune homme. Il entreprit de se détendre dès que les doigts commencèrent à malaxer ses muscles tendus. Murtagh avait des doigts de fée, il faisait disparaître n'importe quelle douleur en quelques secondes.

POV Eragon

Je me sentais en totale confiance avec lui. Je lui confierai ma vie et celle de Saphira. Mes yeux se fermaient au rythme de ses allées et venues sur toute la longueur de mon dos. Mes yeux se fermaient et je profitai de ses mains expertes. Et dire qu'il a vécu si longtemps seul, quelle peine a-t-il dû ressentir? Il devait se soigner seul, se protéger seul…dommage que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrés plus tôt. Nous nous serions protégés l'un l'autre, soutenus. Je crois que je commence déjà à t'aimer mais pas comme j'aimai mon oncle, ni même mon cousin, Roran, ni et surtout comme j'aimai Brom. Je l'aime mais j'ignore comment. Comme un frère? Non, Roran était mon frère et je n'avais pas cette espèce de pincement au cœur dès qu'il n'est plus là. Est-ce ça que l'on appelle un ami? Mais Brom, je le considérais comme mon ami, certes sa mort m'a attristé mais si je perdais Murtagh, je crois bien que je ne m'en relèverai pas. Mais alors qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui? D'où vient cette chaleur qui se propage en moi dès que je le vois?

FIN POV

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le massage prit fin et Eragon en fut déçu, il voulait que ce plaisir soit éternel, que les mains de Murtagh ne quittent jamais son corps. Ce dernier s'éloifgna de son dos et se remit face à lui. Il s'allongea à moitié jusqu'à ce que l'eau vienne lécher ses tétons. Son torse, finement musclé, était d'un teint très pâle ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noir ébène. Ce qu'il est beau, pensa Eragon.

POV Murtagh

Quel dos, mon Dieu, quel dos! Sa peau si douce, ses muscles qui commencent à se développer, c'est un délice, j'adore le toucher mais dépasser dix minutes pour un massage, il aurait trouvé ça louche. J'aurai aimé qu'il me demande de continuer ou même qu'il me demande de le masser autre part. Malheureusement, il m'a laissé partir et je dois me contenter de le regarder de loin, d'un œil discret. Tiens, il vient de s'allonger comme moi. Vu la taille du bassin, je devrais pouvoir le toucher si je me mets plus à droite. Serait-ce lui que je sens, cette chaleur différente de celle de l'eau, cette douceur? Il a eu l'air étonné sur le coup mais il laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Se pourrait-il que… ? Non, c'est impossible, je l'ai vu intimider par Arya, il doit être amoureux d'elle. Il devrait être amoureux d'elle, elle est grande, belle, courageuse… C'est vrai, c'e'st une héroïne, elle lui a permis de rencontrer Saphira.

FIN POV

POV Eragon

Sa peau effleure la mienne, ce contact m'électrise et me ravit, j'adore le sentir près de moi. J'adore être en symbiose avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas comme avec Saphira, elle, elle peut lire dans mes pensées. Lui ne peut pas et c'est bien dommage. Il pourrait peut-être me dire ce que je ressens pour lui. Je pourrais demander à Saphira. Elle pourra certainement me répondre.

FIN POV

- Murtagh, est-ce que tu pourrais encore me faire un massage, la douleur est revenue.

N'attendant même pas la fin de la requête, le jeune homme s'était déjà avancé vers Eragon. Tout en passant derrière lui, il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur sa nuque. Ce dernier sourit mais Murtagh ne le vit pas. Ils appréciaient tous deux cette caresse. Il repassa derrière lui et reprit son massage à sa plus grande joie. Il le fit durer pour son plus grand plaisir et osa descendre plus bas sur le dos du jeune homme. Ses doigts flirtaient avec le bas de ses reins et avec ses flancs. Il jouait avec les avant-bras du jouvenceau, se rapprochant délicatement, petit à petit. Eragon sentait à présent, hormis la chaleur des mains de son ami, une autre chaleur provenant de la même source mais plus large, l'entourant presque. Il ferma les yeux pour en savourer tous les bienfaits. Il était aux anges malgré cette incompréhension de ses sentiments. Il se contentait seulement d'apprécier l'instant présent.

Quelques jours plus tard, après bien d'autres massages et d'autres bains chauds s'éternisant de plus en plus, Eragon se baladait à l'extérieur du refuge des Vardens. Il voulait admirer la vallée depuis le sommet des cascades. Il y était allé seul avant le lever du soleil. Il pensait qu'une aurore depuis les cimes serait majestueuse. Il avait dû pour cela abandonner Murtagh dormant sur la couche jouxtant la sienne puis passer devant Saphira se reposant devant l'entrée de la grotte. Il escaladait à présent la façade nord. Son ascension était rendue difficile par l'eau qui ne cessait d'humidifier les pierres à l'entour. Eragon, peu habitué à la varape en zone humide, avançait d'un pas mal assuré.

POV Eragon

Farire attention, je dois bien faire attention à là où je pose mes pieds. C'est très glissant par ici, un faux-pas et c'est le plongeon assuré ou bien l'atterrissage mortel sur les rochers en contrebas. À choisir : je ne sais pas ce que je préfèrerais… à coup sûr, le plongeon parce que je ne veux pas risquer la vie de Saphira pour mes bêtises. Et je pense de plus en plus que venir ici était une bêtise, une énorme bêtise. En plus, je suis parti en catimini, sans prévenir personne, même Saphira n'a fait qu'ouvrir un œil et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ne croit pas avoir rêvé. Enfin, espérons qu'il ne m'arrive rien.

FIN POV

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Eragon parvint enfin au sommet. Il s'assit en se détendant, profitant des couleurs bleu pastel qui commençaient à apparaître par petites taches trouant la noirceur de la nuit. Un bruit derrière lui l'alarma et il sortit instinctivement le poignard qu'Arya lui avait offert pour suivre les enseignements de Murtagh.

- Oh là, doucement, tu n'es pas encore assez expert avec cette arme pour ne blesser personne. Tu ne voudrais pas me blesser, si? dit Murtagh.

Eragon rougit et baissa la tête.

- Comment as-tu su où j'étais?

- Je t'ai vu monter, tu n'es pas un sacré grimpeur!

Eragon s'empourpra davantage et baissa la tête encore plus bas.

- Et tu as attendu en bas que j'ai fini de monter?

- Bien sûr, en cas de chute, je t'aurai récupéré.

- Comment as-tu fait pour monter aussi vitte, ça ne fait même pas dix minutes que je suis là.

- Des années d'expérience, quelques chutes et on devient bon, je t'apprendrai si tu veux.

À la seule pensée de pouvoir passer encore plus de temps auprès de Murtafgh, Eragon releva la tête et cria un grand oui qui se répercuta en mille échos sur les collines voisines ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire replonger Eragon dans sa gêne. Murtagh éclata de rire. Eragon releva une seconde fois la tête, l'air incrédule, ne sachant s'il se moquait de lui ou pas. Comprenant son hésitation, Murtagh lui répondit :

- T'es trop mignon!

Eragon rougit mais sans baisser la tête cette fois-ci car il voyait poindre à l'horizon un soleil éclatant.

- Regarde, lui dit-il dans un murmure, craignant de troubler la course du soleil.

- C'est magnifique.

- Je suis content que tu m'aies rejoint, c'est tellement plus agréable de partager un tel spectacle.

- Moi aussi, cela me fait plaisir.

Ils étaient tous deux assis au sommet de la nature, les mains en appui derrière leur dos, le dos penché en arrière pour admirer au maximum le panorama.

Ce fut Murtagh qui fit le premier pas, en sa qualité d'aîné ( de quelques années seulement ). Il rapprocha sa main gauche de la main droite d'Eragon ne l'effleurant dans un premier temps que du bout de ses doigts. Eragon ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant pour savourer ce premier contact. Ragaillardi de voir que ce n'était pas un faux-mouvement et que les doigts restaient, il s'aventura avec courage mais maladresse à caresser du bout de ses doigts ceux de Murtagh. Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire qu'Eragon remarqua. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et surtout pas comment agir maintenant. Il espérait qu'encore une fois Murtagh le guide. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, sentant grandir l'un eet l'autre un désir inconscient. Puis d'un seul coup, Murtagh délaissa les doigts du jeune homme et se leva, si brusquement que ce dernier le regarda d'un air étonné. Le brun le rassura immédiatement en lui offrant un regard tendre et plein de promesses. Il alla se placer derrière lui, comme pour lui faire un massage sauf qu'au lieu de mettre ses mains sur ses épaules, il l'enlaça, pressant son torse contre son dos. Eragon posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de son ami. Murtagh chuchota à son oreille.

- Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pense vraiment, je te trouve mgnon, très mignon.

Eragon, ne sachant que répondre, se contenta de blottir sa nuque dans le creux de l'épaule de son partenaire.

Le soleil commençait à poindre, dévoilant mille et une couleurs toutes plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres.

Le temps semblait suspendu, laissé là pour leur contemplation, pour leur simple plaisir. Dans cette osmose parfaite, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait.

POV Murtagh

Hmm, cette odeur, son odeur. Elle me monte à la tête, j'aimerai le garder pour moi seul mais il a aussi Saphira. Et elle peut connaître ses pensées, elle, et donc savoir ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Parce que, malgré le fait qu'il m'ait laissé le prendre dans mes bras, cela ne prouve rien quant à ses sentiments. Hmm, ce que j'aimerai l'embrasser, passer ma langue dans son cou. En plus, vu comment il est, ça me serait facile d'abuser de lui. Mais j'aimerai que lui aussi en ait envie, qu'il me le demande. Malheureusement, il m'a l'air novice en la matière. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il ressent. Hmm, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, j'en meurs d'envie. S'il savait seulement à quel point je le désire, il ne me laisserait pas aussi longtemps tout contre lui. Je sens le désir monter en moi et se localiser en un point précis. Non, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, il n'est pas prêt. Je ne sais même pas si mes sentiments sont réciproques. Je ne tiens plus, il faut que je l'embrasse.

FIN POV

A suivre.

Donnez-moi votre avis sur ce début, s'il vous a plu ou pas, les modifs à apporter, voilà je posterai le 2ème chapitre certainement ce week-end ou au plus tard lundi.

a bientôt pour la suite des aventures...


	2. Premiers instants

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est en ligne. C'est pas trop tôt, lol!

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

Obligation de laisser des reviews, lol.

A plus tard.

Chapitre 2 : Premiers instants

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Murtagh délogea délicatement Eragon de son épaule et pencha la tête vers cette nuque offerte. Il y déposa dans un premier temps les lèvres dans un baiser qui surprit le blond puis il fit glisser sa langue de ce point au bas de son menton. Il le sentit frémir tout contre lui et échapper un petit gémissement de contentement. Il ne le repoussait pas, il avait même gémi. Murtagh, fier de son audace, n'arrêta pas là ses investigations. Il se remit face au jeune homme et plaça ses jambes, genoux pliés, autour des siennes. Eragon se mit à trembler légèrement, il était impatient de ce qui allait se passer même s'il ignorait totalement qu'elle serait la prochaine étape. Il était novice en la matière et trouvait que cela était plus un avantage qu'un inconvénient. Il ne savait à quoi s'attendre ce qui augmentait graduellement son excitation. Murtagh dominait la situation, c'était parfait, il aimait ça. Il ne s'était laissé dominer qu'une seule fois : sa première. Depuis il avait guidé les autres. Mais là, c'était différent. Pour une fois, il ne s'était pas que d'une fois, ce n'était pas que du désir, il éprouvait pour le blond de vrais sentiments purs et sincères. Il avait envie de lui mais ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il irait à son rythme, enfin, pas pour le moment. Il passa sa main délicatement dans ses cheveux, relevant la petite mèche rebelle d'Eragon. Il ferma les yeux sous cette caresse tandis que Murtagh effleurait du bout de ses doigts pâle le visage aquilin. Il suça son propre doigt pour en humidifier les lèvres du blond. Enlevant ce doigt, il s'approcha d'Eragon, collant son torse contre le sien tout en passant sa main sur sa nuque. Eragon ne vit rien arriver, ses yeux étaient toujours clos et il ne comptait pas les rouvrir de sitôt, savourant ainsi de tous ses sens, les caresses de Murtagh.

POV Eragon

Quelque chose d'humide touche mes lèvres, ce n'est plus son doigt, ce n'est plus aussi ciblé. Alors qu'est-ce? Et cette chaleur sur mon torse, je vais voir il faut que je sache.

FIN POV

La main d'Eragon se posa sur le dos de Murtagh.

POV Murtagh

C'est bien, il se décide enfin. Baisse ta main, descend le long de mon corps, tu as le droit, je vais continuer de me coller à lui, toujours plus près pour qu'il comprenne le message.

FIN POV

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il se colla tant à lui que même leurs bas-ventres se frôlaient. Le baiser s'éternisait au plus grand bonheur des deux hommes. Murtagh se décida tout de même à lâcher les lèvres de son blond car il voulait des réponses à ses questions. Ils rouvrirent tous deux les yeux. Murtagh lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus. Ce dernier rougit.

- Tu te sens bien, lui demanda Murtagh, j'ai peut-être été trop loin?

- Trop loin, s'offusqua Eragon, pas assez loin oui!

Et comme pour confirmer ses mots, il se jeta au cou du brun et l'embrassa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni même ce qu'il faisait mais il savait une chose, il ne voulait plus les quitter. Il voulait le sentir près de lui, sentir sa chaleur l'envahir et le faire défaillir. Voyant l'engouement du blondinet, Murtagh accéléra l'allure et insinua sa langue dans sa bouche. Aussitôt, il se mit à lui caresser la langue et en profita pour étouffer leurs gémissements. Ce que cela pouvait être agréable d'embrasser et d'être embrassé par quelque un qu'on aime, pensa Murtagh, peu habitué à ressentir ce genre de sentiments. Eragon n'était pas en reste et savourait chaque instant comme s'il devait être le dernier. Il sentait le désir s'insinuer en lui et lui réchauffer le bas du ventre. Assuré de son désir, il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps du brun, descendant toujours plus bas dans ses investigations. Le baiser s'interrompit et ils restèrent nez à nez, front contre front, à s'observer les yeux dans les yeux. Ils haletaient, essayant de réguler leurs respirations sur celles de l'autre.

Murtagh finit par lever les yeux au ciel pour voir où en était la progression du soleil. Il soupira, cette fois-ci de mécontentement avant de lancer :

- Il se fait tard, on devrait y aller sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter.

- J'ai droit à un dernier ;;;

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Les lèvres de Murtagh avaient déjà repris possession des siennes. Main dans la main, ils redescendirent. Arya vint leur parler dès leur retour.

- Alors, notre conquérant est prêt? demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Murtagh.

Ce dernier, après avoir coulé un regard à Eragon, répondit :

- Pas encore, nous n'avons pas fini d'étudier le combat rapproché. Nous y retournerons cet après-midi.

Eragon lui répondit d'un sourire.

- En attendant le déjeuner, nous allons nous reposer un peu.

- Bien, dit Arya, je vais demander à ce que personne ne vienne vous déranger. Eragon, Saphira veut te voir, elle trépigne d'impatience à l'entrée de la grotte.

- Je te rejoins Murtagh, je vais aller lui dire bonjour.

POV Eragon

Saphira est là, elle m'attend.

- Bonjour, pensai-je.

- Bonjour, Eragon, comment s'est passé ton entraînement?

Je rougis.

- Eh bien, je ne me suis pas entraîné…

- Je le sais.

Je rougis un peu plus.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour lui, n'est-ce pas?

- Je n'arrive pas à définir ces sentiments, ils sont trop forts, je ne les avais jamais connu et on ne m'a jamais donné de mot pour l'exprimer.

- Ne serait-ce pas amour le mot que tu recherches?

- Amour? Ce mot est-il assez fort pour définir ce que je ressens?

- C'est le sentiment le plus fort qu'il existe au monde, il est aussi puissant que son contraire, la haine.

- Galbatorix me hait-il autant que j'aime Murtagh?

- Il y a des chances, oui.

Je suis abasourdi. Non pas par cette nouvelle mais par l'annonce de ce mot. Je suis amoureux, j'aime Murtagh, je suis amoureux de Murtagh.

- Je te laisse Saphira, Murtagh m'attend.

- N'aies pas peur de lui dévoiler tes sentiments, laisse-toi guider par ses sensations de bien-être et de bonheur. Laisse-toi aller.

FIN POV

Eragon entrouvrit le rideau de leur chambre à coucher. Un espèce de dortoir aménagé spécialement pour eux. Murtagh était là, allongé sur le dos, son torse mis en avant, redressé sur ses coudes. La couverture avait certainement été rabaissée par ses soins parce qu'elle s'arrêtait au bas de son ventre, à la frontière, invisible, cachant son intimité au plus grand désespoir d'Eragon.

POV Eragon

Je suis sûr qu'il est nu là-dessous. La curiosité va l'emporter, il va falloir que je l'approche, quel pervers, je ne peux pas lui résister, j'ai envie de le toucher, comment résister…Allez, juste un pas, ça ne pourra pas me faire de mal…

FIN POV

POV Murtagh

Approche, chaton, approche que je te mange, que je te dévore. Je lui lance un regard plein d'envie et de sous-entendus. Je suis fier de moi, mon petit manège a marché, son regard est hypnotisé par mon bas-ventre. Devrais-je faire glisser encore un peu cette couverture inutile?

FIN POV

- Tu viens te coucher, proposa le brun.

Le blond était incapable de réagir, de parler et encore moins de penser. Murtagh lui tendit la main et par réflexe, Eragon y déposa la sienne. Il l'attira à lui. Ce dernier s'agenouilla et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le novice leva sa main droite vers le torse de son partenaire et fit glisser ses doigts le long de cette peau fine et blanche. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec le bord de la couverture, semblant hésiter entre la laisser et l'enlever. Son petit ami décida pour lui en posant sa main sur la sienne le forçant à l'éloigner de lui avant de s'agenouiller à son tour. Tous deux étaient à présent en vis-à-vis, leurs torses à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Eragon plaqua ses bras le long du corps dans une attitude de laisser-aller, laissant son corps entre des mains expertes. Murtagh l'en remercia d'un haussement de sourcils. Il joua tout d'abord avec les cordons de son haut en lin, semblant hésiter entre l'arracher d'un coup, montrant son impatience ou les faire glisser très lentement les faisant languir de plaisir. Il opta pour cette seconde option, écoutant avec délectation les gémissements que son vis-à-vis tentait d'étouffer avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Voulant au maximum se laisser faire, le blond tenta de garder les bras le long du corps voulant savourer chaque sensation, tout ceci restant très nouveau à ses yeux. Après avoir défait le lien totalement inutile et purement décoratif qui cachait le poitrail de son ami, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et remonta lentement le haut. Ses doigts frôlaient irrégulièrement ses flancs qui frissonnaient. Ayant passé le tissu au-dessus de sa tête, il stoppa son geste et approcha ses lèvres de celles dissimulées d'Eragon. Il l'embrassa, ce contact différent et surprenant pour le blond, arracha un sourire au brun. Il se débarrassa enfin de ce vêtement dont il avait su tirer tous les avantages. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux cuissardes, nouées sur les cotés par des liens de cuir noir. Cette fois-ci, il opta pour la première option. Il se leva, tendit la main vers Eragon pour le faire se relever. Faisant glisser ses doigts sur ce torse imberbe, il s'agenouilla face aux cuissardes, dénoua les liens, tira sur chaque boucle, tout doucement au début puis, au fur et à mesure, accéléra le rythme jusqu'à la dernière qu'il arracha avidement et brutalement. Eragon laissa échapper un gémissement d'impatience ce qui motiva le brun à employer la même méthode pour l'autre jambe. Il passa une main derrière la cuisse du blond, le forçant à plier la jambe pour ôter le vêtement, gauche puis droite. Il se releva, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, prit sa main gauche et la posa sur son cœur.

- Tu veux essayer ou tu préfères que je le fasses, lui proposa-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

Au lieu d'utiliser sa langue pour lui répondre, ce sont ses doigts qui se faufilèrent sous la chemise en soie noire de son compagnon. Il posa un doigt au centre de la chemise, la remonta de quelques centimètres, il s'agenouilla et déposa de petits baisers aériens autour de son nombril. Le ventre pâle se contracta, faisant apparaître des sillons de chaque coté. Eragon les parcourut du bout des doigts avant de les remplacer par sa langue. Au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait la chemise se faisait de moins en moins présente. Les pectoraux légèrement joliment dessinés du brun furent un ravissement pour son jeune tortionnaire. Il en fit les contours de ses doigts, avant d'en embrasser les tétons durcis sous ses coups de langue rapides. Puis il fit retomber la chemise au-dessus de sa tête et ainsi caché, il put se délecter de la peau imberbe et pâle de son amant.

POV Eragon

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? Certes, j'apprécie mais lui. Est-ce qu'il faut que je continue, est-ce qu'il veut qude je continue, il a fermé les yeux, est-ce de bonne augure?

FIN POV

POV Murtagh

Pourquoi s'est-il arrêté? Hum, douce torture, moi qui le pensait inexpérimenté, j'ai dû me tromper. Qui a touché son corps avant moi, non, je ne veux pas penser à celui qui lui a donné du plaisir avant moi, je lui en procurerais deux fois plus, dix fois plus, cent fois plus. Oh oui, continue, lui murmurai-je en boucle.

FIN POV

Ragaillardi par cette demande lancinante, il se débarrassa de la chemise avant de s'attaquer sans plus attendre et sans regard à sa victime à sa ceinture. Il défit lentement la boucle puis la tira doucement, la faisant glisser de pan en pan. Il voulut s'attaquer au pantalon mais en fut empêcher par Murtagh qui l'aida à se relever avant de le sermonner :

- Du calme, mon chaton! Et moi qui te pensait novice, qui a osé te toucher avant moi?

- Excuse-moi, je me suis emballé mais ta peau est tellement… attractive, je ne peux ni ne veux y résister.

Puis il se pencha plus près de lui et murmura à son oreille :

- Seul toi m'a fait perdre la tête, il n'y a jamais eu personne avant et je ne veux qu'il n'y ait plus personne après toi.

Tout en disant ces mots, l'un ferma les yeux, l'autre saisit les boutons du pantalon de son compagnon et les défit, un à un. Murtagh frémit quand son pantalon tomba à terre, le laissant en habit d'Adam.

- Tu triches, Eragon, lui lâcha-t-il après un gémissement de plaisir.

- Non, je prends seulement des initiatives, comme tu me l'as demandé à l'entraînement.

- Et là, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, un entraînement ou un vrai duel?

- J'opterai bien pour un duel mais…

Alors entraînement ou vrai duel?

Vous le saurez en lisant la suite des évènements!

A très bientôt.


	3. Intimité et nouvelles expériences

Voilà la suite tant attendu de mes quelques lecteurs!

On en est à l'avant-dernier chapitre, les choses se précisent entre Eragon et Murtagh.

Petite scène à la fin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles, je voudrais savoir si vous avez aimé, détesté, vomi, bref, comment ça passe. En attendant, je vous prépare la suite, encouragée vivement par Baka Saru 54 et par Flo.

RAR: merci à Aurore et à Ssweet pour leurs reviews super motivantes, je vais essayer de mettre le dernier chapitre en ligne ce week-end, je suis en train d'écrire le duel, il y aura une phase pratique et une phase apprentissage, je ne vous en dis pas plus. A bientôt aux sources chaudes...

Aurore : je sais ce qu'il se passe dans le 2, on m'a prévenu mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas le temps de les lire, en plus, je prépare 2 autres fanfics, une sur Alex Rider en M et une sur Peter Pan tout public alors les livres, je les lis plus en cours.

Ssweet : j'espère bien que vous attendez la suite avec impatience.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 : Intimité et nouvelles expériences**

- Eragon, Murtagh, cria une voix derrière le rideau.

- Oui, répondit hâtivement Murtagh.

- Il y a un problème sur la face ouest, on a besoin de vous.

- On arrive.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Eragon et Murtagh étaient rhabillés et de mauvaise humeur. Constatant cette mauvaise humeur, Arya s'excusa pour ce réveil en fanfare et leur exposa la situation. Saphira et Eragon devaient les surprendre en les contournant par la vallée, attaquant simultanément avec la troupe que Murtagh dirigerait depuis le sol.

Après plus de vingt-quatre heures de combats entrecoupés de trop courtes cessations tactiques, la bataille prit fin sur une légère victoire des Varden. Tous les soldats, exténués et blessés, purent enfin aller se reposer. Eragon, après avoir gracieusement remercié Saphira pour leur avoir offert l'avantage, rejoignit Murtagh, tout aussi éreinté que lui. En entrant, il remarqua que le brun avait rapproché leurs lits improvisés. Le contemplant, il remarqua que son corps avait été meurtri, ce si beau corps pâle traversé par de nouvelles cicatrices. Il se déshabilla, douloureusement, son corps n'étant plus qu'un tas de muscles endurcis par la chevauchée de Saphira. Durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, il n'avait quitté que quelques minutes sa dragonne, mangeant tout en chevauchant. Il s'allongea tout contre son partenaire. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse rougi faisant frémir le brun dans son sommeil. Progressivement, sentant la chaleur de son amour le réchauffer, il sombra dans les abîmes de son inconscient, rêvant des doux étés chez son oncle.

Quand Murtagh se réveilla, il sentit une douce chaleur sur son torse, il sourit mais ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, ni troubler son sommeil. Il se contenta de déposer sa main sur celle du jeune homme endormi. Puis, bercé par la respiration lente et régulière, il repartit au pays des rêves rejoindre son bien-aimé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Eragon s'éveilla à son tour, se retourna et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Murtagh. Son teint pâle tranchait avec celui hâlé du blond. Il remua légèrement mais s'éveilla pas. Eragon se lova dans le creux de son cou.

POV Eragon

Hmm… Cet odeur, son odeur. Je crois que je l'aime, non je l'aime, JE L'AIME! Il faudra que je lui dise, oui, lors de notre duel, je ne sais ni comment, ni quand je le lui dirai mais je dois lui dire, non je veux lui dire, oh oui, je veux lui dire. Je suis bien là, dans ses bras, sentant son odeur m'envahir, exacerber mes sentiments, je l'enlace et épouse de mon corps son corps musclé. Je voudrais ne jamais le quitter.

FIN POV

Il resta blotti là, pendant près d'une demi-heure, avant que Murtagh ne s'éveille.

- Bonjour, mon ange.

- Salut beau gosse, ça fait longtemps que tu m'observes? demanda le brun, le regard plein d'envie.

- Suffisamment pour pouvoir dessiner ton torse de mémoire.

En guise de remerciement, il se jeta fougueusement au cou du blond pour déposer un baiser enflammé sur ses lèvres innocentes. Leur étreinte semblait éternelle, sans limite, parfaite. Leurs mains laissaient libre cours à leurs vagabondages, frôlant cette peau cachée. Murtagh se releva pour contempler sa proie, il s'y assit à califourchon pour prendre le contrôle de leur plaisir.

- Alors duel ou entraînement?

- Un simple échauffement ici, après on va manger et on passe au duel aux sources.

- Excellent programme.

Il remonta ses mains le long du torse et se pencha sur lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

- Laisse-toi faire, je m'occupe de tout.

Il effleura du bout des doigts les clavicules du jeune homme, s'appliquant à y dessiner de petits cercles concentrés. Sentant Eragon frémir sous ses caresses, il se décida à descendre le long du torse. Il s'arrêta aux pectoraux finement musclés et après en avoir suivi les contours, il baissa la tête jusqu'à toucher les tétons du blond du bout de la langue. Ce dernier réagit aussitôt et les petits bouts de chair se durcirent. Murtagh déposa sa bouche autour et souffla dessus. Ce mélange d'excitation et de chaleur fit échapper un léger soupir de plaisir à l'intéressé. Le brun s'appliqua à torturer alternativement les tétons. Son désir était d'arracher le maximum de jouissance sans toucher le point stratégique. Il ne s'agissait là que d'un échauffement et il ne voulait pas dévoiler ses talents dès à présent. Ses doigts lui indiquèrent donc le chemin en continuant à descendre, effleurant de leurs bouts, les sillons de ses abdominaux légèrement tracés, son corps s'étant rapidement transformé grâce à son entraînement intensif. Il en suivit chaque creux, descendant inévitablement vers son objectif final. Il continua sa progression, se déplaçant sur les côtés pour découvrir les hanches plutôt étroites du jeune homme. Il embrassa le blond et lui demanda d'un regard l'autorisation de continuer, de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un regard suppliant. Il redescendit à une vitesse relativement plus accélérée, s'attardant seulement à partir du nombril dans lequel il plongea sa langue. Le nombril étant une zone dont la sensibilité est accrue, la réaction de l'intéressé ne se fit pas attendre. Ce fut ce gémissement dont Murtagh retint comme le plus beau. Et c'est également celui qui lui fit perdre la tête. Il s'attaqua alors sauvagement à la virilité tendue de son amant. Après l'avoir effleurée de la base à son extrémité, du bout de ses doigts agiles, il le titilla du bout de sa langue, diffusant toute l'intensité de son amour. Ce dernier lui répondait par halètements et gémissements.

POV Murtagh

Jusqu'où ai-je le droit d'aller pour l'entraînement? Dois-je seulement lui faire connaître les prémisses de la jouissance ou le laisser aller? Dois-je le libérer du poids de cette bataille ou le préserver pour cette après-midi? Après tout, il nous a fait gagner la bataille, il a bien droit à une petite récompense. Ma décision est prise.

FIN POV

POV Eragon

Hmm, il est trop doué! Sa langue est d'une douceur, hmm. La chaleur monte, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir, il a l'air d'adorer ça. Je le sens sourire autour de mon, hmm, que fait-il? Il va s'étouffer, hmm, cette chaleur m'entoure, je vais crier, non, je ne peux pas crier, il ne faut pas crier, pas crier, pas crier, hmm…

FIN POV

Murtagh continuait ses va-et-vients accélérant sur chaque retour soutirant avec de plus en plus d'excitation des gémissements de plaisir de son blond favori. Ses mains caressaient le torse de son ami, ayant besoin sans cesse de le toucher. Eragon avait obéi aux ordres, il gardait ses bras le long du corps, seuls ses doigts se crispaient au rythme des mouvements du brun. Ses halètements se firent de plus en plus rapprochés, pressants, ponctués de légers gémissements. Il allait trouver la délivrance sous la chaleur humide de son amant. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il saisit la main du brun, s'unissant à lui pour lui faire ressentir ses émotions. Le sentant prêt, Murtagh partit de la base, remontant très lentement vers l'extrémité. Arrivé à son objectif, il pressa fortement cette extrémité qui se déversa en lui, les unissant à jamais. Passant un dernier coup de langue rafraîchissant, il se releva pour sourire à Eragon. Ça y est, ils avaient été unis, pour la première fois. Unissant leurs regards, ils sentirent le désir et l'envie de l'autre. Après une dernière étreinte, ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent.

- J'ai faim, dit Eragon avec entrain.

- Moi aussi, murmura Murtagh, lui enlaçant la taille, collant son poitrail au dos de son ami.

- Après manger, il faut que nous reprenions des forces sinon nous ne pourrons pas faire tout ce que ton esprit créatif pourrait inventer.

- Tu as raison, allons manger.

A très bientôt pour la fin des évènements, il faut juste que je finisse de l'écrire. Désolé, je sais que c'est une petite partie mais j'ai essayé de couper l'histoire de la meilleure manière possible.

Si vous voulez que je réponde aux reviews des anonymes, laissez-moi votre mail.


	4. Le duel tant attendu

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.

Je vous ai fini cette histoire mais je reviendrai très prochainement ( la semaine prochaine ) pour un petit et je dis bien petit OS sur Peter Pan, ce seront les pensées de Peter et Wendy regrettant chacun d'être séparé de l'autre. Tout public.

Pour le Alex Rider/Yassen Gregorovitch, il va falloir prendre son mal en patience, je vais seulement la commencer mais suivra, ou plutôt précédera dans le temps un Ian Rider/ Yassen Gregorovitch parce que pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 4, je trouve Yassen de plus en plus curieux face à Alex et il nous cache des secrets. Futur M.

**Chapitre 4 : Le duel tant attendu**

Après un dernier baiser plein de promesses, ils se rendirent dans le hall où régnait déjà une certaine animation. Ils discutèrent stratégies et plans de bataille avec le chef du clan.

Après un déjeuner revigorant, ils prirent congé de leurs hôtes en prétextant leur entraînement quotidien. Le trajet, habituellement d'une demi-heure, fut raccourci de moitié. Comme d'habitude, ils se retrouvèrent seuls au pied des sources.

- On y est, dit Murtagh, en se retournant vers son partenaire, maintenant, tu es tout à moi, à mon entière disposition.

- Non, à mon entière disposition et à ta créativité.

- Alors ferme les yeux et laisse-toi guider par tes émotions, tes sensations.

Il l'attrapa par la taille, l'embrassa puis passa sa main tendre de son front à son nez pour lui faire fermer les yeux. Eragon décida de jouer le jeu ayant une confiance aveugle en lui. Il se rattacha au brun, il avait besoin de le toucher, de le sentir. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur son cou, tout en déposant ses lèvres de gauche à droite, saisissant chaque parcelle de peau entre ses griffes. Ce fut Eragon qui prit l'initiative de l'effeuillage. Il enleva rapidement le haut du brun pour faire glisser à loisir ses doigts sur la peau claire. Il s'agenouilla pour s'attarder sur la cicatrice qui zébrait ce torse parfait. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Il savait la peau de celle-ci très sensible et il en abusa une fois, deux fois, trois. Mais il dut abandonner ce bout de chair, son compagnon réagissait un peu trop vivement à son goût. En effet, une bosse proéminente était apparue et quelques gémissements avait réussi à s'échapper de la bouche close. Il se releva donc, se plaquant contre son amant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait ça. Murtagh, à son tour, lui enleva son haut et caressa ses omoplates puis descendit progressivement, très lentement vers le bas de ses reins, zone érogène par excellence du jeune homme. Puis il se plaqua tout contre lui et laissa ses mains tâter son torse pour lui faire un petit massage sensuel. Il descendit ses mains, progressivement, et défit les boutons du pantalon avant de l'enlever. Il savait déjà que le blond ne portait pas de sous-vêtements mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir un frisson lui parcourir le dos à la vue de ce postérieur si rebondi. Eragon se retourna et laissa ses mains rejoindre le pantalon de son amant. Il en défit à son tour les boutons. Quand ils furent nus tous deux, ils se plongèrent dans l'eau si chaude. Ils commencèrent par s'humidifier le corps l'un l'autre, profitant chacun de ses caresses. Après de tels préliminaires, comment auraient-ils pu ne pas être excités? Installés face à face, serrés au possible pour ne pas être étouffé, leurs virilités tendus, attirés l'une par l'autre.

- Tu es prêt pour ta leçon?

- Prêt et excité, professeur.

Eragon rougit très légèrement. Murtagh le fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il saisit sa virilité en main et commença à y imposer son rythme, lent et lancinant.

- Détend-toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il plaça un doigt à l'entrée de l'intimité du jeune homme.

- N'hésite pas à m'arrêter si tu as mal, je peux ralentir.

- Je te fais confiance, répondit Eragon, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux marrons de Murtagh.

Il reprit son ascension vers le plaisir, entrant lentement. Eragon ferma les yeux en grimaçant de douleur.

- Ça va aller, s'inquiéta le brun.

Le blond hocha légèrement la tête, concentré sur la douleur qui le tiraillait d'un côté et le plaisir qui le torturait de l'autre.

- Continue, lui souffla-t-il avec concentration.

Il ajouta délicatement une nouvelle pierre à l'édifice du plaisir de son compagnon, qui le rythme aidant, se détendit à l'aide de petits gémissements. Le troisième doigt fut comme happé par Eragon qui commença à bouger de sa propre initiative. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer. Murtagh se retira et se saisit des hanches de son amant. Il le rapprocha de lui, le souleva légèrement et plantant ses yeux dans ceux bleus de sa proie, il lui susurra :

- Concentre-toi sur ma langue, détend-toi et apprécie.

Eragon referma les yeux et Murtagh le reposa sur sa virilité. Il fit descendre lentement le corps de son amant, surveillant les réactions de ce corps qu'il embrassait et mordillait avec passion. Le sentant se contracter, il lui mordit brutalement le téton se trouvant à portée de bouche tout en ramenant tout aussi brutalement le corps d'Eragon contre le sien. Il força Eragon à rouvrir les yeux et l'embrassa avec une fougue sans précédent. Le blond lui répondit avec autant de passion et commença à onduler de façon sensuelle. Murtagh fut étonné par l'ardeur et la rapidité de son apprenti. Il reprit ses hanches en main et s'amusa, grâce à un rythme irégulier, à le faire glisser tout au long de sa virilité excitée par ce contact chaud. Débuta dès lors une danse érotique, tout en sensualité, échanges et baisers enflammés. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté comme s'ils étaient unis à jamais, comme si toute leur vie les avait préparés à cet instant de communion parfaite. Et c'est donc dans cette osmose surréaliste que le blond atteignit le septième ciel, sollicitant par cette pression l'orgasme de Murtagh. Ils lâchèrent à l'unisson un dernier gémisement avant de s'embrasser d'un simple effleurement des lèvres. Murtagh enlaça Eragon qui passa ses bras derrière sa nuque. Ils se reposèrent ainsi tout en essayant de réguler leurs respirations. Eragon se releva, délaissant avec malice le corps de son amant. C'était à son tour. Il voulait voir si son apprentissage avait porté ses fruits, s'il avait bien saisi les méthodes du coup de langue orgasmique et de la symbiose des corps.

- Prêt pour la revanche?

- Laisse-moi respirer une seconde s'il te plaît, tu m'as épuisé, tu n'es pas aussi léger que tu le paraît!

- Rien que du muscle, se vanta Eragon en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou. Il faut que je vérifies si j'ai bien retenu mes leçons et comme tu me le dis tout le temps à l'entraînement, il faut sans cesse répéter les gestes pour s'améliorer.

Sur ces mots, il tendit la main vers Murtagh qui s'en saisit. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la source avant de replonger dans l'eau. Il s'installa face au jeune homme légèrement inquiet. Eragon se blotit tout contre son ami, jambes ouvertes, pour se coller au plus près. Il commença par sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue toute douce, caressant la sienne sensuellement. Puis il le dévisagea comme si c'était leur première rencontre. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura trois mots qui prirent soudain tout leur sens :

- Je t'aime. C'est à moi maintenant de jouer avec tes nerfs.

Entreprenant avide de désir, Eragon alla directement rejoindre son jouet de torture, jouet pour lui, torture pour l'autre. Il y déposa délicatement les lèvres, s'unissant à cette extrémité rougie. Il la fit glisser sur toute sa longueur, l'avalant goulûment. Il réussit ainsi à soutirer un gémissement profond de son amant. Après quelques allers-retours à un rythme effréné, son amant se libéra dans un cambrement surnaturel.

- T'es sûr que c'est moi qui t'ait appris ça, dit Murtagh, entrecoupé d'halètements.

- Je me suis peut-être un peu enflammé mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, lui susurra-t-il en ondulant du bassin tout contre sa virilité s'éveillant.

- Fais-toi plaisir, mon amour, je te suis.

- Alors allonge-toi et installe-toi bien. C'est moi qui fait tout cette fois.

Il se resaisit de la virilité du jeune homme et de sa main cette fois-ci, en fit le tour, lui infligeant une nouvelle torture. D'un doigt salvateur, il entra dans l'antre sensuelle et commença à remuer doucement, lentement. Murtagh le supplia d'accélérer le rythme, d'ajouter quelques centimètres à sa torture. Eragon décida alors de se retirer ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire crier Murtagh de mécontentement. Mais ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que la virilité d'Eragon s'introduisit au plus profond de lui. Le cœur de Murtagh manqua un battement, c'était si bon de sentir l'être aimé en soi. Eragon ne tenait plus, il n'avait compris le mot amour que depuis si peu de temps, qu'il voulut en inonder son partenaire. Il partit dans un rythme effréné, semblant ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, ni ralentir. Entre sa main et ses hanches régnait une parfaite symbiose, une danse plus qu'érotique l'unissant à Murtagh. Dans un dernier pas de danse, ils se libérèrent. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils essayèrent de réguler leurs respirations, Murtagh susurra à l'oreille d'Eragon :

- Je t'aime, mon pervers.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Félicitations, l'élève a surpassé le maître.

The End.

À bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.


End file.
